This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the inside of all kinds of hollow bodies, more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning the inside of ingot molds to be used in iron or steel works or other places in order to produce ingots of good quality.
Heretofore, poured-type ingots have not only been difficult to remove from the molds but also the ingots have been of inferior quality due to the splashes of slag which stick to the walls of the ingot mold. This splashed slag instantly solidifies against the inside walls of the mold and causes the inside surface to become very rough and the subsequent pourings reflect this roughness.
The convention method for removing this slag on the inside wall of mold has been to employ human labor immediately after the removal of the ingot or periodically as required. However, this method not only requires a great deal of labor and time, but also involves a good deal of risk.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which cleans the inside of an ingot mold and the like and makes the surface smooth by removing the solidified steel and slag adhering thereto so that ingots of good quality may be produced and removed easily from the mold. The present apparatus substantially comprises an elevating means, a rotating means, a rotating shaft and a cleaning means. This apparatus may be positioned either vertically or horizontally and is smoothly inserted into the inside of a hollow body such as an ingot mold for the purpose of cleaning the mold.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning means which substantially comprises flexible materials such as chains, spiny wires or ropes which are fixed to the rotating shaft. When the shaft is rotated, the cleaning means are twirled outward by centrifugal force causing the flixible materials to contact the inside surface of the ingot mold to clean such surface with an abrasive action.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.